1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner and, more particularly, an air conditioner in which a control box in which electronic components are installed are installed in a vertical direction and fixed to a main drain pan and an indoor blower unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an air conditioner includes a compressor, an expansion valve, and an indoor heat exchanger. The air conditioner uniformly maintains a room temperature to provide an enjoyable atmosphere to human beings.
That is, the air conditioner is a heating/cooling device installed at an indoor space of a room, office, or home to heat or cool the indoor space. The air conditioner has a cooling cycle such as compressor-outdoor heat exchanger-expansion valve-indoor heat exchanger or a heating cycle formed by a reverse circulation of the refrigerant.
Since the conventional air conditioner, however, is large-sized or is generally installed on a wall of a building, it is difficult to move the air conditioner once installed. This is troublesome for a user.
Therefore, recently, a movable air conditioner having wheels at a bottom thereof has been developed to provide a using convenience to the user. Such a movable air conditioner is disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 0252478.
In the conventional movable air conditioner, a control box occupies a large space, increasing an overall size of the air conditioner. In addition, electronic components that generate heat, such as a capacitor, are disposed in the control box. The control box is enclosed by a cover. Therefore, the electronic components may be damaged by the heat generated and accumulated in the control box.
Furthermore, since an inner space of the control box when the cover is opened is small, it is difficult to mount the electronic components in the control box and the assembling capability is deteriorated.